injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: The First Insurgent
Injustice: The First Insurgent '''is yet another action fighting video game based entirely on '''Batman and the DC Comics Universe. It is developed by WhataToonProductions and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It is the prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, and it was released for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii U, XBOX One, and Playstation 4. It's franchise sequel is Injustice: Regime of Arkham, which is yet to be released and has little to no information revealed so far. The game was created by Toon, and the script was written by the same person. The script reveals the dialogue and the events of the game. It revolves around the plot of Injustice: The First Insurgent, where the Batman must stop Joker from putting Titan Chemicals mixing with the water of Metropolis as well as many other cities. Plot Taking place as a prequel to Injustice: Gods Among Us, it features Batman from Earth 1 as he works with the what used to be Justice League, as they learn of Joker's devestating plan of killing all of Metropolis. You will get to play as Batman and other Bat-Family related characters as you go into battles and search for quests across numerous areas. Gameplay This is the first 3D game where not only will you be able to fight against characters in a 2D format, but you will be able to search for the battles you get into as you roam across Gotham and other areas and find challenges/missions that the Justice League assigns you to. Sypnosis Cast and Characters Injustice: The First Insurgent features a set of characters and voice actors, some reprising their roles from TV series such as Young Justice and Batman The Animated Series. *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) *Robin (Logan Grove) *Red Hood (Jensen Ackles) *Joker (Mark Hamill) *Red Robin (Vincent Martell) *Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Ras Al Ghul (Dee Baker) *Batgirl (Kimberly Brooks) *Batwing (James C. Mathis III) *Bane (Carlos Alazraqui) *Man-Bat (Steven Blum) *Poison Ivy *Spoiler *Clayface (Rick Wasserman) *Azrael (Khary Payton) Not playable characters include: *Justice League (All JL members except Batman related) *Jim Gordon *Vicki Vale *Barbara Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth (Jeff Bennett) *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Louis Lane Setting Injustice The First Insurgent takes place one or two years before Injustice Gods Among Us. Metropolis is a major setting, as it was in Gods Among Us, where Superman is mutated into a Titan monster. It also features Gotham City, Batman's home ground where he goes to several different locations to battle. Promotions/Trailers/Articles See here for Promotional Extras. Development History *May 22nd, 2013: The game was created. Several characters were added and the script was first written. *August 2nd, 2013: The game was redone entirely. All characters would be redone as well as their moves, character traits and more. The script and score would also be done over. *August 9th, 2013: A comic series was decided to be made for the game. *September 10th, 2013: A full trailer was released revealing several characters and arenas. *October 14th, 2013: The game was released to reviewers, aside a second trailer for the public. *October 18th, 2013: An article was released to the public informing of two new DLC Missions that would be described in more detail soon. *October 29th, 2013: What a Toon Productions had revealed two DLC Missions for the game as well as two DLC skin packs containing exclusive content at the Fancon of October 2013. *December 30th, 2013: A DLC sale was announced to be released due to the release of the sequel, which was expected to come around in a month from the release of the game. *January 8th, 2014: Some content from the game was removed simply because they were not needed, but the removed characters are confirmed to be released as DLC. *March 17th, 2014: The production of 'Regime of Arkham', the sequel to The First Insurgent, was post-poned until after the First Insurgent is fully developed. Gallery Deathstroke's Helicopter Going Down.jpg|Aftermath of Batman and Deathstroke's battle Batman Spying.jpg|Batman traveling from tower to tower. Titan Cure.png|The Titan Cure, finally in Batman's hands. Music Score See here for the Music Score of Injustice: The First Insurgent. Category:Games Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Rated T Category:Prequels